


Bats about Speed

by SlashHat



Series: Top Gear fic [2]
Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: Costumes, Flash Fic, Gen, The Pedant, archiving old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:19:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19423045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlashHat/pseuds/SlashHat
Summary: Somebody thought it'd be fun to test the 1966 Batmobile round the track, and for the team to dress up to match.





	Bats about Speed

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TopGearSlash Livejournal comm.

"It's all very well for you, getting to be Batman. What tosser thought it'd be funny to have me as the Boy Wonder, for Christ's sake?" Richard looked despairingly at the pastel cape. "Gay as a treeful of monkeys on nitrous oxide doesn't even come close."

James rotated the huge headdress he was holding, so that the faceted eyes seemed to stare at Richard. The black antennae nodded accusingly. "At least you aren't dressed as a bloody pun. And Batman never actually fought anyone called The Pedant. This whole thing is completely ludicrous."

"It's supposed to be! Look, neither of you have to look cool driving that car with your knees hitting you in the ears, do you? Stop whinging and let's do something for charidee."

\--  
"And now it's time to find out how fast a 1960s Batmobile can go round our track, which means we need to hand it over to our tame racing driver."

"Some say he sleeps upside down all winter, and that he finds his way around the track by sonar. All we know is, he's called the Stig."


End file.
